1. Field
The present invention relates to a photosensitive resin composition, more particularly to a photosensitive resin composition that can be used for forming an interlayer organic insulating film for TFT-LCD to improve active unfilled area upon over exposure in liquid crystal photo-alignment process, can easily control resolution of pattern, and is particularly suitable for forming a planarization layer of an interlayer organic insulating film.
2. Description of the Related Art
In TFT liquid crystal display device or integrated circuit device, in order to insulate space between wires disposed between layers, an organic insulating layer is used.
Particularly, for photo-alignment for TFT-LCD, very large amount of exposure energy should be used so as not to cause problems such as image retention.
If the existing photosensitive resin is used for an interlayer organic insulating film for photo-alignment, light resistance may be deteriorated and the interlayer organic insulating film may be aged due to over exposure to generate sublimates or decomposed substances thus polluting liquid crystal. And, if liquid crystal is polluted by such phenomenon, area that is not filled with liquid crystal may be generated in pixel. Therefore, there is urgent need for improvement thereof.